Arrival Of Darkness
by Taniciusfox
Summary: An evil hedgehog claiming to be Shadow's 'brother' comes to Earth and he is plotting evil. Can Sonic and the team stop him? What are his real motives and identity?
1. Part 1:Arrival of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. They belong to SEGA / Sonic Team.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Taniciusfox here! I'm working on rewriting all of my old story, Arrival of Darkness. I intend to make it more deep, more creative, not to mention better written! I can assure you I write far better then I used to. ;3

?? : Will you shut up and stop rambling! I want to make my debut!

Tani: ....Okay then, Darky. Take it away!

**Arrival of Darkness : Chapter One**

Location: Unidentified mountain, Eggman's fortress

Deep within the large red, gray and orange structure that was Eggman's fortress, Eggman sat in his throne room. The entire room was dark, apart from a small light overhead. He had his hand on his forehead, trying to think of a way to get rid of Sonic.

"Damnit! Everytime I always get so close! I have everything! Money, loyalty, resources, FEAR! And of course, my own genius!" he said egotistically. "...And yet, HE, despite having nothing but speed and a few rodents by his side, defeats me every SINGLE TIME!!" Eggman slammed one of his fists into the throne.

Unknown to Eggman, he was being watched. From the entrance to the room, blood red eyes gazed upon him as he had his childish outburst. "Pathetic.." the hidden figure chuckled, loudly enough for Eggman to hear as it echoed around the room.

"What?! Who's there!" The lights flickered on, but the ones that went on near the door went back out instantly. The sound of shattered glass hitting the floor let him know some freak was hiding in the darkness, a fast one at that. Eggman didn't even see it take out the lights!

"Come now Doctor...I don't like being in the spotlight..."

"Egg Pawns! Deploy and destroy!" Eggman shouted loudly. At his command, the orange robots that bore a resemblance to him stormed out of hidden passages in the walls, most armed with guns, a few with lances and shields. They fired into the darkness, a few grunts and a loud thud sounding as something heavy hit the floor.

"Haahaa! Victory!" Eggman shouted, raising his fist in front of him. "Go see what it was!" He barked at his robotic minions. One of the robots walked into the darkness, Eggman watching curiously. Only a few moments after it walked in, heavy metal hit the floor, what must have been sparks could be heard, some illumination was resulting from the sparking. Within moments, nearly all of the Egg Pawns had been sliced into pieces, falling apart, some even blowing up as their generators were cut through.

Eggman looked dismayed. Whatever did this was not only fast, but strong! "I see. Sonic! Show yourself!"

As if on command, the doctor heard something hit the floor, this time in clear spotlight. At a glance, the doctor noticed this was not the blue menace, but the black one.

"Sh-shadow? H-how did you escape that stasis pod?! Or are you that fake one the bat girl released?!" Eggman said, in a mix of fear and confusion, maybe a hint of anger.

"As flattered as I am to be mistaken for my blood, doctor..." the thing raised it's head, it's voice and figure clearly saying it was male. Eggman saw piercing blood red eyes, similar to Shadow's. "...I'm afraid you're a bit off. My name...is Darknite." He stood up from his position, walking closer slowly to Eggman, revealing his form.

The hedgehog looked extremely similar to Shadow. His quills looked almost the same, except the red streaks of Shadows were on the undersides. A noticable feature was that on his forehead, rather then the large streak present on Shadow's, was a red crescent mark, tilted on it's side with it's tips upwards. Moving down lower, he could see this hedgehog was thin, but could also see he was fit. He had what looked like chainmail armor covering his upper half. He had some silver shoulder armor, his upper arms were bare, only having black fur. His lower arms however, were covered by gauntlets that were silver. What stood out to Eggman was the creature's fingers had claws at the end. And then Eggman went lower. Covering Darknite's crotch, waist, hips and back end was 4 pieces of plated armor to allow good mobility. Darknite's upper legs were bare, and his lower legs bore similar armor to his lower arms. His feet had shoes that seemed attached somewhat to the lower leg armor. The 'boots' were clearly fully metallic, hence the loud sound Darknite made as he tapped his foot as Eggman observed him.

"Are you finished?" Darknite said, an eyebrow raised.

"Alright then...'Darknite'...what brings you here?" Eggman said.

"Just a moment." Darknite said as he walked back over to the dark entrance, his boots making an audible clank. "Need my blade..." He stooped over, Eggman quickly pulled out a gun he had on him, with a knock out dart in it. He could study this creature, just as he was studying Shadow. He took aim with his goggles, which were more high tech then one would assume, and used the heat seeker option, firing the dart straight at Darknite's neck. Nothing covered it, so the hedgehog was as good as in a coma.

However, just after firing it, Eggman was surprised to see his gun fall into pieces, the end of the barrel falling off. He turned to see Darknite standing right there, a black sword with red runes having cut the gun right through.

"Now now Doctor. I know all too well of your trickery. Now if you don't stop trying to capture or kill me, I'll have no choice but to assassinate you." Darknite disappeared again, this time appearing on top of Eggman's throne. "Alright then, are you ready to hear my reason for being here?"

Eggman gulped. "Go on..." he tried to remain calm, even though Darknite could easily hear his heavy breathing.

"I also seek to defeat the hedgehog, you see...and I've already done you the liberty of getting you on that trek." Darknite reached behind him, pulling something out, dangling his claws before Eggman's face. Eggman gasped at what he saw! If he wasn't mistaken, within the creature's grasp was a Chaos Emerald! Eggman tried to snatch it, but Darknite lifted it back up.

"Be a good boy Doctor...I'll give this to you if you give me something in return..."

Eggman grinned. "And that is?"

"Two things. First, you must allow me to take some rations from your supply of Chaos Drives."

"Agreed." Eggman was grinning wider. 'This will be easy...' the doctor thought. "And the second?"

"I want to work with you...and deliver the final blow to Sonic myself."

"..." was Eggman's response, he was silent. Both because of how Darknite would get that wonderful moment Eggman had craved for years...but mainly because how simple Darknite's requests were.

"And that's all...? You're serious?" Eggman wondered what the catch was.

"Yes doctor. Do you agree?" Darknite was tossing the emerald between his claws slowly, he had also moved back to being in front of Eggman once more, the sight of the emerald taunting the Doctor.

"IT'S A DEAL!" Eggman said, holding out his hand. Darknite took it, his grip extremely cold, yet also very strong. He held out the emerald.

"All yours." Right after finishing his sentence, the fat man snatched it away, grinning over it like a child to the latest best toy.

Darknite chuckled under his breath, walking over to the robots that hadn't blown up, shredding them to pieces with his sword, carefully reaching in and snatching their power source: Chaos Drives. "I'll just get my claws on a few more of these...then I can work on collecting the next emerald for you..." He turned towards Eggman, kneeling and placing his arm across his front. "...my master."

Eggman's focus on the emerald was broken because of those words. "Oh I'm your master am I?" he smirked.

"For giving me the pleasure to get vengeance on that hedgehog...I owe you my service."

Both Eggman and Darknite grinned evilly at those words.


	2. Sonic meets Darknite

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. They belong to SEGA / Sonic Team.

Claimer: Darknite / Dakunaito is t3h pwned by me. :P

Author's Comments: Well, while my fic didn't recieve much review yet, I'll be going for a wider audience appeal, probably draw some pictures to go with this.

Darknite: Hey, ever think the reason this isn't getting much review is because it isn't RIDDLED with rape like the first version?

Tani: w;; Well...that may just be it...I dunno many fans who can get off to very vague descriptions though so-

Darknite: Agh! Shut up! I don't want to be reminded!

Tani: Heehee...Chapter 2, begin launch! ;3

Arrival of Darkness Rewrite - Chapter 2

Location: Pao An City, China

A dark figure made it's way through the alleyways of the city, occassionally venturing into the streets, but preferring to stick to the darkness. Even when it moved through the light, it was so fast nobody could see it. If they were caught in the gust, they'd likely assume it was just the planet's blue hero, Sonic. As the creature made it's way to the center of the city, it darted up the sides of a building, making it's way to the top of it.

Darknite gazed from the rooftop, his crimson eyes observing the massive facility in front of him. Within a few blocks was a large fence, and on the other side of it, a massive metallic structure. First it was large and square-like, then it formed a dome, and then there was a large cylindrical tower sticking out of the dome. At the top of the cylinder was a glass dome, re-inforced with extremely strong steel.

"Ha..." Darknite let out a weak laugh. "It's pathetic...a Chaos Emerald is in there, yet no massive army to protect it? I guess China embracing capitalism has taken it's toll on intelligence..." With that comment, Darknite's gaze locked on a man who was on the square section's rooftop. Since he was several blocks away, the man would not notice the stare.

"...Perfect." Darknite grinned evilly as he leaped back onto the streets below, rushing towards the power plant.

Unknown to the black menace, however, the very blue hero some residents likely mistook his gusts for was on a cruise through the city. Sonic had grown bored ever since Eggman's attacks had stopped, likely due to him re-pooling his resources after Metal Sonic had cost him his fleet. Much as Sonic hated to admit it, life just wasn't as thrilling without the fat man. Sonic now just passed the time running around the planet, even that got boring. He took up watching television, resulting in him being slightly more pudgy. Which, for Sonic, was incredible, given how much energy he burned due to his speed.

As Sonic blazed through the city, he passed by the new power plant. He stopped for a moment to admire it, having heard that it was in fact powered by a Chaos Emerald. With Eggman's inactivity, the government of the 'East Asian Federation' had chosen not to post that many soldiers about to protect it. Sonic was about to blast off, but then something caught his eye. He saw a man...then he saw he was being held over the edge. Someone was clearly suspending him over the streets below.

Not worrying about any potential criminal charges, Sonic immediately curled into a ball, performing his trademark Sonic Spin attack, blazing right through the barbed wire fence.

------

"Tell me where the Chaos Emerald is now or you'll have ten seconds to learn how to fly!" Darknite said menacingly to the innocent...mechanic by the looks of his attire. His grip was tight on the man's collar, his strong hold being the only thing between the man and the pavement.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about Shadow! Why would a ghost need an emerald anyways!" the mechanic said, making the mistake of calling him Shadow.

Darknite let out a growl, the man would have shriveled back had he been standing. Darknite leaned in, barring his larger then average fangs at his hostage.

"First off...I'm not Shadow..." Darknite loosened his grip a bit, frightening the innocent worker. "Second...if you don't tell me it's location...and I know for a fact it's in that building...I'll either DROP you, EVISCERATE you, or make sure you're CRUSHED beneath the ruins of this hunk of metal..." The worker knew thanks to the glare that this hedgehog meant business.

"Okay okay!" the man said, tears at his eyes due to the fright. "It's just down the stairs, head for the center of the building! It's RIGHT under the large tower in the middle!"

Darknite grinned. "Well...thank you..." he slowly started to pull the man in..."Birdie." With that comment, he threw the man off the roof, turning around and heading towards the door in the dome's wall.

------

Sonic had been watching luckily, and immediately jumped into action, literally. Combining his quick speed with timing and a leap, he managed to jump up and catch the man, mere inches before he hit the ground. Sonic set him down, and without a word, had leaped between the fence (which collapsed due to the force of the impact) and the building, landing on the rooftop.

Darknite was nearing the door, having taken his time as there was nothing that could stop him from taking the emerald. He was reaching for the door when he heard a voice.

"SHADOW! I don't believe you're alive!" was what he heard. Darknite's ears twitched angrily, an infuriated grin going across his face. Sonic had heard a very clear growl.

"Hey now, I thought we were over that! Now listen, you've got explaining to do. Just because you're the 'Ultimate Life Form' doesn't give you the right to throw away others' lives...or throw away others for that matter! Now turn around and..."

Darknite had turned around before he could finish his sentence.

"...." Sonic looked at the figure, the sheer anger in his eyes...or moreso the darker shade...not to mention the spikier ears, attire and mark on the head let him know this was not Shadow. "Who are you...?" was all Sonic managed.

"My name is Darknite. I am actually the future ruler of this planet, not the ultimate life like the other one...." Darknite's face twisted once more, making him look even more enraged. "...which as much as I like him, I hate being confused with him...Sonic the Hedgehog." At those words, he held out his ungloved claw, a dark mist emerging from them before that black blade, red runes adorning it, running all the way from the tip to the silver hilt...

He clutched the blade in one of his claws, not menacingly, but surely threateningly.

"Are you one of Eggman's freaky creations? Or are you just a world-domination seeking freak in general?" Sonic said, pointing at him.

Darknite growled, clenching his free claw into a fist. "As much as I'd love to impale and skin you...hedgehog..." Darknite's sword dissolved into mist as he spoke, "I must be going...a lonely emerald is calling me to embrace it..." With those words, he had taken off running...right into the door, which broke off and hit the bottom of the stairs inside. He was gone from sight, but Sonic immediately began to rev up.

"Not if I can help it!" He took off into the stairs with the black creature.

------

"Jeez, does it ever get exciting here?" a worker said, clearly a corporate mercenary, as his armor and laser/shock rod rifle said.

"Not really." his companion replied. "Eggman hasn't struck in- ook!"

"Struck in...." he turned to see his ally behind him, "...what the..." He saw a sword sticking clearly through the other guard's gut, coated in gore and blood. The sword was removed a moment later, the corpse falling to the ground with a heavy thud, blood pooling over the floor.

"Wh-what?" he was shaking. Right behind the guard stood the assailant, who must have been less then 5 feet tall. From the looks, he was clearly a hedgehog. "Hey aren't you Sha-" before the man could finish his sentence, the sword had made a clean cut through his head, going between the upper and lower jaws, fitting since the man had been talking.

Darknite stepped forward, looking at his corpses, then his blade. The blood and entrails upon it had dissolved, being absorbed to strengthen the sword. He dipped it in the blood of the two mostly innocent men, which after a few seconds was sucked up slowly into the blade. After a few moments of waiting, he removed it from the ground.

"The Yangblade...always thirsting for the blood of the vile...you mercenaries finally will do something good with your lives...your sinful energies have been drained just as much as you drain the pockets of anyone who's wealthy enough..." he continued to walk forward, not bothering to clear up his mess.

------

A blue blur was moving all throughout the facility. Sonic stopped at a place where 2 paths intersected. "Dang! This place is a maze. How am I supposed to stop him if I can't even find him!" He took off rushing again, ignoring the fact the sign just over his head had an arrow pointing down the hall, with the words 'Core' inscribed on it.

Darknite himself was walking down the hall a few moments after Sonic had left, looking at the sign. "Ha. Far too easy..."

As he wandered down the halls, he silently executed what few guards he could find. The shortage was explained as he reached a large circular clearing, in the middle of it, another circular building, stretching from the floor to the roof.

"Hey you! Where's your clearance buddy!" A guard said from behind him suddenly, making him jump in surprise.

"I don't have any..." Darknite said as the guard layed his hands on his shoulders. "But I can sure make clear cuts!" He kicked his leg back, hitting the guard in the groin, and swiftly turning and slicing him down the middle, from head to crotch. The bisected body fell apart instantly. All the other guards noticed, and the all-too familiar cocking of laser rifles was heard. Darknite smirked, turning around.

"Hey guys...is this how humans welcome strangers?" he said, trying to put on a pseudo-friendly grin. The fact he held his sword out to his side, did not improve their mood. The lasers fired immediately. Darknite was gone before they were even close, however. He went around the room at rapid speeds, slicing guards into pieces, limbs were flying everywhere, even a few organs. Most of all, blood was squirting like a geyser of it had erupted in the room. Darknite was laughing maniacally, almost insanely, as he committed the mass murder of at least 30 guards. He practically got pleasure from hearing their screams of pain as he shredded them to pieces.

As he finished up, he observed the damage, looking from one carved up corpse to the next. "Heh heh heh...thanks for the fun guys, but I have to go for the emerald now..." he had strode over to the structure's single door. "Hmm...enter...password...?" he put his index finger and thumb around his chin for a moment. "As much as I'd love to play games...I have the blue one on my tail...so I think you'll need to give me it." He made a nod to his side, where in the hallway was an employee, a witness to the crime. As the employee turned to run, Darknite had appeared right at the mouth of the hallway. "Hold it."

The employee froze in place, shaking madly. "Y-yeah...?"

"Turn around."

The man slowly turned around, gazing at the monster. As Darknite approached, he kneeled, putting his hands in front of him in a begging position. "P-please don't kill me! I won't t-tell anyone!!"

Darknite stopped in front of him, gazing at him, sword at his side, the grip of his sword almost saying he was choosing whether to slay him. His grip relaxed, the sword going back a bit. "I'll let you live...if you open that door for me."

"S-sure! The password is 1 - 4 - 7...." He was interrupted.

"Haha, nice try. " Darknite glared. "But I'm well aware it has eye and handscan. Not to mention a voice check." He started to play with his blade. "...Now for your sake...I hope you you have all four requirements...or else....shhhkkkk..." as he made that sound, he slid one of his fingers across his throat menacingly.

"Yes, I h-have those!" He got up from his kneeling position.

"Well, go enter them then!" Darknite said.

The man nodded in fear before running to the console before the door, entering all the requirements before scampering off into another hallway. Imagine his surprise when the creature was in front of him, blocking his path. "Not so fast."

"B-but you said you'd spare me if I entered the c-code!"

"I will...but I have ONE other condition..." he slowly approached, the man not bothering to run, this hedgehog was clearly too fast.

"A-and that is?"

Darknite was before him, placing his claws on the man's shoulders and pulling him down so they could see eye to eye. "I want you to tell everyone who did this. Who slaughtered so many men and who put the city in the dark. One who was able to defeat even the blue hero..."

He leaned in even closer, his eyes darkening a few shades. "Tell them who I am. Tell them...Darknite the Hedgehog did this. D - A - R - K - N - I - T - E, alright? Slip up even once by calling me Shadow and I swear I'll hunt you and shove my sword so far up your a-" he stopped as he heard the blue blur approaching. "You know what I mean."

Darknite sped off without a word, racing into the room, he knew the hedgehog was likely not far behind him. He ran his way up a spiral staircase, where at the top, stood the Chaos Emerald. He gazed at in awe.

"Well well...what do we have here..." He gazed up as well, seeing the large glass cieling at the top. Guess they burn off the unused energy to produce the light show at night...now to take Pai An City out of the light forever..." He reached for the emerald.

"HOLD IT DARKNITE!" said the all too familiar and distinctive voice. Darknite glanced to see the hedgehog at the entrance. He grinned.

"Welcome Sonic! I was just about to make off with the reward for getting first place. No prizes for second, I apologise."

"Says you! Let's see you outrace me when there's nowhere to run!" After Sonic said that, the door shut, sealing them both inside the core. "Now you're trapped! Catching a monster like you shouldn't be too hard...even if you're smaller then they usually come."

"And to quote yourself, says you, Sonic." Darknite grinned, grabbing the emerald, the huge surge of electricity from the power plant not seeming to shock him that much.

"I've been through tighter situations...if I can beat something that has all seven, how can you beat me with only one of 'em?" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"I had no intention to fight you, actually..." He ripped the emerald from it's position, the rurring of the whole building's machines slowing down. "Chaos...."

"...oh no." Sonic said, realising what he was about to do! He ran as fast as he could, leaping up to nab it from the dark hedgehog.

"CONTROL!" With that, a flash of light engulfed Darknite, warping him away, mere seconds before Sonic would have had his own hand on the gem.

"..Damnit!" Sonic said, infuriated, just a few moments before the plant - and the whole of the city around it - went dark.


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. They belong to SEGA / Sonic Team.

Claimer: Darknite / Dakunaito is t3h pwned by me. :P

Author's Comments:

Tani: Well, Chapter's 1 and 2 done! Who would imagine I can work so fast in just about half an hour? 3

Darknite: ...Though you forget to mention right after those laborous 30 minutes, you believe it's right to rest.

Tani: Hey hey! Me very lazy! ;P

Dark: Hey hey! Me very talented with sword - wielding...*growls*

Tani: o.o;; Okay! Someone get the third chapter up before he kills me! . ...Maybe it's because he doesn't a major role in this chapter. ;P

Arrival of Darkness Rewrite Chapter 3

Only a few days after the incident, Sonic was with his friends, showing up at a guest invitation to a new museum that had opened. While the hero himself did not want to go, his friends - Amy and Tails in particular - had begged him. Tails had wanted to see the objects because as a genius he just had a bit of a thing for history, meanwhile Amy was hoping it would give her a shot at a date. Sonic sighed...whether it be boring history or an evil pink hedgehog...it was going to be a long day...

But all these thoughts, while you might not think it, were at the back of his mind. At the front was the incident several days ago. He saw that black hedgehog once more, clutching the emerald. And just as Sonic was about to snatch it from him, the creature had warped away...leaving an entire city to darken overnight, stranded without running water or electricity.

Sonic's thoughts of failure and guilt were quickly overridden, when he felt the all too familiar pull of a certain girl's hands.

"Come on Sonic! I never knew you to be so slow!" Amy said, trying to pull the firmly anchored hedgehog to the door. Sonic's feet released their grip on the ground, heading towards the door, and once inside, he proceeded to meet the 'staff.' Typical boring hero stuff, he always reminded himself. Being a celebrity wasn't all it was made out to be.

He noticed Amy was still dragging him, for the most part. He broke free as he caught eye of the manager, running up to him.

"Sonic! What a pleasure to see you made it!" the manager said, holding out his hand. Sonic took it and shook it anxiously.

"Yeah, it is. Now, if I'm correct, you guys have a Chaos Emerald exhibit, right?"

"Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

"Listen carefully!" Sonic said. "The guy who stole the emerald from Pai An's power plant was a black hedgehog, just a bit taller then me. I doubt your security can handle him, he slaughtered more then 30 military-grade guards."

"Well dear...that may be an issue...do you think he'll show up?"

"Whether Darky shows up uninvited or not..." Sonic threw a fist into his other palm, "I'll be waiting for him." he smirked.

------

Eggman jumped with glee as Darknite kneeled before him, his arm outstretched with the emerald inside it.

"For you, Master." Darknite said, his tone very reminiscent of Shadow's.

Eggman slowly removed the gem from the creature's claws, admiring it through his goggles. "Well well Darknite, I must say, you've outdone yourself. Two emeralds already? At this rate, within a week or so I'd have all seven!"

"Indeed...now perhaps I should be after the third." Darknite had gotten back up, turning around, pacing towards the door.

"Darknite, WAIT!" Eggman shouted. The hedgehog stopped immediately, about facing.

"Yes?"

"Allow me to steal the next one. The element of surprise, you see. If Sonic and his friends are anywhere nearby, they'll be expecting you...me, however..." Eggman grinned.

Darknite chuckled. "Do what you wish sir." The hedgehog had walked out of the room within moments, Eggman following. Eggman headed towards the Mech Room.

As Eggman stepped inside, he eyed all his destructive creations...which weren't as large in number thanks to Metal Sonic's squandering of resources. After building such a massive fleet, the world had tightened it's measures on the doctor, which meant both his illegal suppliers and his criminal empire were threatened.

As Eggman paced down the aisles, he came to one robot that stood out. Eggman glanced at it.

"Perfect."

Darknite glanced from around the corner, smirking as he had upgraded the machines, unknown to the Doctor. This would make them more effective against Sonic.

-----

While Tails had been observing things such as the dinosaur and machine exhibits, Amy and Cream had gone to look at the Plant area, which was intentionally jungle-like. Sonic was forced by the pink demon to go along. Before being dragged their way, he gave a begging glance to Tails, to which Tails responded with a shy look that only said, 'You're on your own.' The little fox had enough knowledge not to tick off Amy.

Sonic, who was practically asleep by now, stood there, pretending to be interested at the various plants Cream and Amy were observing.

"Hold on guys, I need to use the bathroom." Amy said, running off towards it, "Try not to peek Sonic, you pervert!" Amy giggled as she entered. Had this been an anime, a sweatdrop would've appeared on the hero's head.

"I get the strangest feeling we should go look at the Em-" Sonic was cut off at hearing a scream.

"Aaaah!!!" shouted Amy as she ran out of the bathroom. Sonic was woken up finally.

"What's wrong Amy?" he said as the girl ran into his arms. Sonic then looked at the door, and was surprised to see a giant FIN rip right through the wall and floor.

"Okay...now I see what's wrong." Sonic said. "Eggman's chosen to resume his carreer." Sonic took running after the machine, which had torn through the hallway floors as it headed for what surely be the Chaos Emerald exhibit. Sonic, being cocky, had taken the opposite route to the emerald exhibit, confident he could make it there far quicker.

He arrived just in time to stand before the glass case. Eggman's machine's fin was right across from him before the emerald. As Amy and the others rushed onto the scene, the robot rose up. Not surprisingly, it looked like a giant shark with arms and legs. It bore the traditional gray, orange and black of the Eggman empire.

"Hahaha! I see we are at odds once more, Sonic! Or evens, as there's two of us..." Eggman shouted over the microphone inside.

"You're after that emerald, aren't ya?" Sonic said, getting in a battle pose.

"No, actually, I came here to retrieve the dinosaur fossiles so I could revive them and use them to - OF COURSE I'M AFTER THE EMERALD YOU NITWIT!" Eggman shouted in anger.

"Well if you're after it, I guess that leaves me no other choice but to kick your shiny metal butt!" Sonic smirked, cocky as always.

"If I don't get it, Darknite will later! My loyal soldier told me very well how he beat even the fastest thing alive to the emerald! If you don't improve soon, nothing can stop me from taking over the world!"

"He may have beaten me, but that's how new competitors are. I'll be sure not to make the same mistake the next time." He lunged at Eggman's robot, curling up into a ball and preparing to do a homing attack.

"Not so fast!" Eggman pressed a button, a net launching from the cannons on the shark's belly towards Sonic. Had it been the net Eggman had designed, it would have been shredded. Rather then that occuring, the steel wiring actually wrapped around Sonic, pinning him to the floor as it let loose a jolt. As Sonic was shocked, he writhed, trying to fight the growing feeling of numbness.

"Hmm...odd...could've sworn this was just a normal net..." He ignored Sonic's yells of pain as he walked forward, facing the glass case. His robot's fist smashed through it, shards flying from the damage.

With that, a long, robotic tongue slid from the Egg Shark's jaws. It wrapped around the jewel, quickly carrying it into it's mouth, the sharp teeth closing and sealing the emerald inside.

"Haahaa! Emerald number three! I'd love to stay and chat, but the others await!" With that, the machine hopped back into the ground, taking off and following it's original path.

Sonic, through the electrifying pain, was able to stare on...feeling that he failed once again. He also began to feel less pain, as the jolts wore off. As soon as they did, he shredded the net with ease.

"Damn! Again! I should've known they were working together!" Sonic said, furious.

Tails ran up to his hero. "Sonic, are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Sonic said calmly. "We just need to stop them before they get the fourth one."

"'Them'?" Was what he heard from all his friends.

"Oh yeah...guess I forgot. The guy who stole the emerald from Pai An City, his name is Darknite. I tried to stop him and he got away...he's a cold blooded murderer, he slaughtered at least half a hundred there I think...and he seems to be working for Eggman, which is even worse..."

"And Eggman's going to use Darknite to take over the world?"

"Yeah, it looks that..." Sonic's eyes shrunk a bit. "Waiiit..."

'My name is Darknite. I am actually the future ruler of this planet..' Those words echoed in Sonic's mind.

"Darknite said HE was the future ruler...Eggman's walking into a trap!"

-------

Eggman's Base

Darknite stood there in Eggman's throne room, hearing the Doctor landing his craft inside. "About time..." he said impatiently.

"Oh Darknite?" Eggman's voice said as he entered the throne room, emerald in hand. "I have it!"

Darknite was bathing in the shadows of the pillars, shunning the light as much as possible. After Eggman had walked by, Darknite emerged from hiding and followed the Doctor slowly. As Eggman neared his throne and turned around, he screamed in terror at Darknite standing right before him.

Darknite chuckled, a grin on his face. "So that makes three, right doctor?"

"Correct! Now all I need is the fourth and I'll surely be unstoppable!" Eggman shouted triumphantly.

"Yes, that is true..." Darknite closed his eyes. "But I'm afraid your services are no longer needed..."

"W-what?" Eggman said, cocking a brow, fearing what could happen.

"While you were away...fat man..." he slowly approached the Doctor, "I took a look through some of your archives and files...it says you're keeping a certain look alike of mine in stasis somewhere nearby...if he's truely alive...my reasons for hating Sonic are ill-founded...as is the need to kill him..." he grinned before his last comment, "...as is the need to form a contract with you for revenge. Our contract is null and void because it was made under false belief."

"W-wait Darknite!" Eggman said in terror. "Don't kill me!"

Darknite had already leaped on the Doctor's lap, his piercing rubies staring into Eggman's goggles. "I didn't intend it. You're just about worth more alive then dead...so...I think an old friend of yours will deal with you...METAL!"

At those words, Eggman's pulse practically stopped inside for a moment. He looked at the doorway to see electronic red eyes gazing at him...the sleek blue build...METAL SONIC! "B-but...he's been l-locked up ever since he tried to r-revolt!"

"Surprising what a few Chaos Emeralds can do to technology, isn't it Doctor?" With those words, Darknite leaped off Eggman's lap, turning towards the robot. "Have your fun, then lock him up. Don't mortally wound him."

Metal Sonic advanced rapidly on the doctor, Eggman shouting all sorts of commands and the word 'No!' as it did.

Darknite smirked as he slowly walked off, knowing that he could now assimilate Eggman's Empire and build one that would be far greater...


	4. Darknite's Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other related characters. I do own Darknite.

Darknite sat on Eggman's throne laughing in pleasure as he heard Eggman's screams from the interrigation room."That's what you get for trusting me,you fat moron!" Metal Sonic walked in shortly after.  
"Darknite, I believe we should work on our plans." Metal said.  
"Of course, Metal Sonic! Come sit down on your throne so we may talk."Darknite said. Metal proceeded over to a newly built metal chair next to Darknite. It was grey in color and had various cables going out in every direction. Metal sat in his throne.  
"What should our course of action be, Darknite?"Metal asked.  
"First, you and I must grow more powerful."Darknite said.  
"How do we go about this task?" Metal asked.  
"Simple.Absorb your brothers into your being." Darknite said.His face curled into an evil smile as he said this. Metal would look shocked if he was organic.  
"How do I do this?" Metal asked.  
"Simple." Darknite said, "When I revived you, I also gave you the abality to absorb all other forms of metal compounds." Darknite pulled out a spherical orb of titanium. "Touch this and picture it as an extension of your body."  
Metal did as he was told. He held out his hand and shut down his eyes. (His way of closing his eyes.) He touched the orb."One with the orb," Metal thought. "One with the orb." He felt a warm energizing feeling run through his body. He turned his eyes back on and looked at the orb. It was gone!  
"Excellent work, Metal!" Darknite said clapping his hands."You now know how to absorb your metal brothers. I advise practicing it on weaker targets first. It's going to be hard to absorb your brothers. They are large and powerful."  
"How will you go about it?" Metal asked Darknite.  
"I have ways to obtain things, Metal Sonic." Darknite replied. "If you excuse me, I have a thing that needs to be worked on." Darknite said getting up. "Practice your absorption abilities."  
Darknite headed for a newly made Genetics lab. He talked to a someone at the door. "Make sure to get those DNA samples, Cinamo. I need Project Splice to go ahead as planned!" Darknite said entering the lab.


	5. Metal Sonic Vs Metal Tails

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I do own Darknite.

Sonic ran through Station Square. He was thinking about what to do. "This is bad." Sonic said. "Now Darknite has three emeralds. Who knows what the psycho plans on doing with them! I don't care what, I'm gonna stop him just the same!"

Elsewhere at Darknite's mountain base. . . . .

"Metal Sonic, are you ready to begin your transformation?" Darknite asked Metal. He and Metal were partners. Neither one was the other's master.  
"Affirmitive, Darknite." Metal replied. He had trained for three days without rest to be able to absorb his brothers.  
"Good, Metal. Now which of your bretheren would be easiest to absorb?" Darknite said going through files on the master computer. Metal came over and stopped at the file on Tails Doll.  
"This one. Tails Doll."Metal said.  
"Good. What are you waiting for? Go absorb him into your body!" Darknite said. "Then we can begin the next phase."  
Metal quickly left and scanned for Tails Doll on his radar. Unfortunately for Tails Doll, Metal found him. Metal soon reached the location he was looking for. Tails Doll hovered in the air as usual, but now it hovered with small jets on its feet. Darknite had given Tails Doll several improvements. He made it's arms and legs thicker and stronger. He had given it the power to shoot laser beams. It was now almost as fast as Metal. He made it look evil instead of creepy. It now had red eyes and had sharp hands. Its jewel had been embedded in its forehead. It now looked and was menacing. It was renamed Metal Tails. It took notice of Metal. Darknite said his improvements were to make the machines give more power when absorbed. The revived Metal also wanted a challenge and fought a bit more fairly. Metal had a slight sense of honor now.  
"Brother Metal Sonic, what are you doing here? Lord Darknite did not inform me that you were assigned patrol command here." Metal Tails said. Metal Sonic stepped forward.  
"I did not come to patrol. I came here to settle a dispute. I told Darknite that you might top me in power. I asked him if I may fight you to keep my title as strongest robot. If you accept my challenge, I'll be waiting in the Roborena." Metal said heading for the newly built Colloseum like structure. Metal Tails soon followed. They arrived quickly. They each took a spot on the arena floor opposite eachother.  
Darknite came in through another door. He was on a raised platform in the bleachers, just like the Roman arena. He even wore an emperor's clothing, complete with the crown. Robots were sitting in the bleachers.  
"My loyal machines." Darknite said calling for absolute silence with his hands. "I am pleased to present a clash of mechanical titans!We have my excellent partner, Metal Sonic, here to defend his title as top robot. And his opponent, Metal Tails, formerly known as Tails Doll, has accepted Metal Sonic's challenge. Before we may begin, I must state the rules." Darknite said pulling a small scroll from his belt and unravelling it. "There is only one rule for this fight. There are no rules. Let the contest begin!" Darknite said.The crowd cheered.  
Metal started the attack after a 10 second staredown with Metal Tails. He sped at top speed towards Metal Tails, hand out to scratch when he got close. M. T. (Metal Tails) flew up into the air. His gem glowed and fired a laser at Metal Sonic (M. S.) which Metal Sonic barely dodged. Metal had his own secret weapon. He pointed his hand at M.T. The fingers shot out and scratched the steel on M.T. then flew back and reattached to M.S.'s hand. For the next five minutes, they shot lasers and punched eachother. When that was done, Metal Sonic was missing a hand, one of his eyes was blinking, and several of his systems were critically damaged. One of Metal Tails' legs was partially melted, his orange paint had several scratches on it, showing the grey metal beneath. Metal Tails was leaking small amounts of oil on his body.  
Metal Tails never saw Metal Sonic's deadliest weapon coming. Metal had secretly shot his other hand behind Metal Tails when he attacked to make it looked like it was knocked off, and Metal Tails thought that Metal only had one hand, and it lay there on the floor. It hovered up slowly. M.T. and Metal stared at eachother for a few seconds. Metal called his hand to him. It put on highspeed jets and flew towards Metal Sonic. Metal Tails was in the middle of it's route.  
"Brother, you should look behind you. There's a surprise for you." Metal Sonic said just as the claw was behind Metal Tails. Metal Tails turned around just in time to see the hand go straight through his chest and come out his back. The hand was covered in oil now. It reattached to Metal Sonic's arm quickly. If Metal Sonic was organic, he would be smiling. Metal Tails now had a hole through his chest. Oil, pieces of wire and chunks of steel littered the spot behind Metal Tails where the hand had gone through. Metal Tails' systems had suffered plenty of damage. He collapsed and couldn't move. His eyes now flickered. He could see Metal's feet on the floor moving towards him. Metal kicked Metal Tails over so he could see Metal Sonic's face.  
"Don't worry, brother. You are in critical condition now. But once I absorb you, you won't have to worry about these minor injuries." Metal said. He lifted Metal Tails into his arms and held him. Metal seemed to be concentrating on something. Metal Sonic and Metal Tails felt warm inside suddenly. Metal Sonic glowed gold. A huge flash of light appeared and engulfed the arena floor. When the light dissapeared, only Metal Sonic stood there. He looked the same, except his body was completely healed and two yellow lightning shapes were right above his eyes. He looked bulkier and better than before. All the parts that littered the arena floor before had dissapeared, absorbed into his body. The crowd cheered. Darknite stood up and clapped.  
"The winner, as I thought, is Metal Sonic!" Darknite said. "I shall speak with him in the throne room. Thank you for coming." Darknite said dissapearing into the private doorway behind his chair. As he entered the dark confines of the hallway behind it, he smiled and laughed. "While Metal is absorbing hsi brothers and acting as a distraction, I am saving mine and bringing everything together as planned. The world will soon be mine!" Darknite laughed very loudly and evilly.

A few minutes later. . .

Metal soon arrived in the throne room. Darknite smiled at him as he entered.   
"Excellent job, Metal! Now that Metal Tails is part of you, we may move on." Darknite said.

Back at Station Square, Sonic's house...

"I'm telling you guys, I just got a wierd vibe. Something more bad than we imagined is going to happen." Sonic said to everyone, who he invited over.  
"Don't worry Sonic." Tails said. "You've never let this planet down. I know Darknite will be beaten eventually."  
"You should worry, little fox." a voice from the shooting side of a sniper scope said as he pointed it through Sonic's window at Tails.


	6. Tails is kidnapped and Splice's Developm...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or related charcters. I do own Darknite.

The sniper aimed his crosshair at Tails' shoulder. Tails never saw it coming. He pulled the trigger.

"So Sonic, how do you plan on finding Dark. . ." Tails said before he was hit with a bullet in the shoulder. He fell down as his body was paralyzed by it's contents. Everyone could only gasp. Sonic pulled the bullet out.

"Tails! Are you alright!" Sonic said picking Tails up.

They saw a green ball quickly blast through the window the bullet had come from. Glass went everywhere. The green ball uncurled,revealing a tall figure. He wore a black suit on his legs, lower abdomen,and upper arms. There was a gap in clothing on his abdomen where his belly button was, and a little up,a piece of armor covered his chest. He also had shoulder armor. Strapped to his back was a sniper rifle. He wore a belt on his waist. Two pistols were in holsters on it. He wore a blackcloth over hisupper face. Some green quills like Sonic's came out the back and a gap for eyes were in the mask. The eyes were blue. A cloth was over his mouth. He was a hedgehog, but more importantly, the sniper who shot Tails.

"He will be fine, hedgehog, at least if he comes with me." he said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic said in anger. The green hedgehog ran his hand through his quills as if he didn't care.

"Though that's none of your concern; I'll tell you anyway. I am Cinamo, and you have something I need for Lord Darknite. It's in your arms." Cinamo said. "Hand him over please." he said.

"Not a chance in motherfricken hell, pal." Sonic said getting in a battle pose. Cinamo simply laughed lightly.

"I said please. But if you wish to fight, I'll be more than happy to oblige." Cinamo said quickly drawing his two pistols.

"Bring it on, you green psycho." Sonic said doing the bring-it-on symbol with his hand. Cinamo quickly ran towards him. He pulled out his pistols and began to fire. Sonic dodged easily with his speed. "That the best you got?" Sonic said inspecting his nails to tic off Cinamo. Cinamo touched buttons his shoes. He blasted towards Sonic even faster than Sonic's max speed. Those speed shoes were from Darknite. Sonic let out a "Woah!" as he was caught by surprise. Cinamo pulled out a pistol and shot Sonic in the arm. Sonic yelled in pain. He fell to the ground, unconscious by the tranquilizer's effects. Cinamo pulled out the bullet and sped towards Tails' motionless body. He threw a smoke bomb on the ground and picked him up. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

Back at Darknite's base. . .

Tails awoke in a bed. His arms and legs were tied by chains to the bed poles. "Where am I?" Tails said.

"You're in your new home." a voice said from the darkness in the corner of the room.

Back at the throne room, Darknite sat there with two tubes in his hands. They were Tails' and Sonic's DNA. He now had two of the DNA samples needed to complete Project Splice. He got up and headed for the Genetics Lab. When he got to a part in front of a large capsule, he put the two tubes in a rack there. There was two more on the rack. One was Darknite's and one was what belonged to a dead person, Shadow. Darknite put his hands on the capsule glass. There was a embryo-like shape inside it.

"Soon, Splice. Soon, you will be born! And then, we can begin my takeover of Earth! Wahahaha!" Darknite said laughing evilly.


	7. The Trap is Set

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I do own Darknite and Splice.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tails asked the figure in the darkness. It stepped out, revealing itself as Cinamo.

"Well, little fox. What does these letters spell? R-A-P-E." Cinamo said.

"Rape. You're gonna rape me?" Tails asked. Cinamo laughed evilly.

"You're correct foxboy. I must take you to Darknite after this process is over and it will go by faster if you cooperate. Open your mouth." Cinamo said.

"No!" Tails said.

"I said open your mouth!" Cinamo said.

"No!" Tails said. "I won't let someone like you rape me!"

"Then I'll have to force you!" Cinamo said getting on the bed.

Back at Darknite's throne room. . .

"Metal Sonic, are you prepared for another target?" Darknite said to Metal Sonic, who had just entered.

"Affirmative, Darknite." Metal said. "I have selected Silver Sonic, earliest of the machines modeled after Eggman's nemisis, Sonic and teh first of my two predacessors."

"Good, Metal." Darknite said, "I'm sure you know his location?"

"He is in the Manufacturing section." Metal said.

"Good. Go assimilate him. I have matters of my own to attend to." Darknite said. Metal left.

Darknite got off his chair and headed to the prison section. On the way there, he encountered Mecha Sonic, another of Metal's brothers, patrolling the halls.(I consider Metal, Silver, and Mecha all different robots.)

"Mecha, Eggman is still in Cell Block C, Corridor 5, Cell 13 correct?" Darknite asked Mecha.

"Affirmitive, Master Darknite." Mecha replied almost lifelessly. Darknite headed towards the cell.

He finally got there. He saw Eggman's slightly thinner shape in the shadows.

"Hey, Eggbutt, you still alive?" Darknite asked the shape in the darkness.

"What the hell do you think, you traitorous bastard!" Eggman said coming out of the darkness with an angry look on his face. He was slightly thinner due to Darknite feeding him less food than Eggman usually ate.

"Now, Eggman, is that a way to thank someone who made you lose useless weight?" Darknite asked. He laughed.

"Shut up, you traitorous bitch!" Eggman said. "I though you were on my side!"

"I was on your side doctor. I'm not anymore. But I keep promises." Darknite said. "I'll tell you my plans. Right now, Metal Sonic is absorbing his brethren and gaining power."

"The same Metal Sonic who raped and torured me? I see you awakened a different personality and added some new retractable parts." Eggman said lightly laughing at the end.

"The same." Darknite said. "I am also collecting DNA from the strongest on the planet. I will mix that DNA with mine to create a new weapon of mass destruction, Splice! Me, Metal and him will conquer this world!" Darknite said laughing evilly.

"Sonic will stop you!" Eggman said. He then thought 'Did I just say that? Usually, I hear that line, not say it!'

"Oh yeah. Speaking of blue boy, I need to lure him here with a hostage. But just in case that backfires, I want you to call him and tell him the coordinates. I can then aquire their DNA once they arrive." he said tossing a walkie talkie to Eggman.

"Like Sonic gives a damn about me!" Eggman said.

"Who said you were the hostage?" Darknite said. "I've got Foxboy locked up in a room with Cinamo! Sonic and Tails are only a few steps before lovers, you know. They have a strong friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if they started having it every night." Darknite said laughing.

"That's sick, Darknite." Eggman said. "Tails and Sonic are friends and thats it. And there's not a chance in hell I'll call them so you can steal their DNA!"

Darknite looked at Eggman angrily. "Fine, don't! I have your voice recorded now. I can do it!" Darknite said pulling out a small device. "I'm a fat sac of crap!" Darknite said into it. Eggman was shocked when he heard it said in his voice. Darknite pulled out another walkie talkie. One had already been delivered to Sonic's house. He began to establish the link.

At Sonic's house. . .

Sonic went through his mail. He found a walkie talkie in it. He found a tag on it saying 'From Eggman'.

"What the hell?" Sonic said. It came to life suddenly.

"Sonic!" Eggman's voice said from it. "I am in trouble! Darknite has taken over my base. He and Metal Sonic are going to do something terrible! My location is in Mount Everest! Comehere and stop him! Uh oh. Gotta go. Darknite's sent some men."

Sonic took the walkie talkie and left to get his friends for the mission. Darknite smiled on the other side when he heard the sound of extreme speed through the walkie talkie.

"Excellent!" Darknite said. "Blue boy fell for it! Soon I'll awaken Splice!" Eggman frowned when he learned that Sonic had fell for the trap.


	8. Assault on Darknite's Base

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I do own Darknite and Project Splice.

"Metal, I see you have absorbed Silver Sonic." Darknite said to Metal in the throne room.

"Yes, Darknite. He was too easy to beat, though. And what about the fox?" Metal said. Metal had absorbed Silver Sonic already, as his bulkier arms, legs, and larger area around the engine suggested.

"He is being questioned as we speak by Cinamo. And the rest of our DNA samples are coming to us." Darknite said. He turned to a shadow in the doorway. "And you shall be the one to be at their entrance. Go and wait. Do as you wish when they arrive, just get those samples!"

The shadow quickly left. All Darknite had to do now was wait.

At Tails Workshop, Mystic Ruins. . .

"Come on guys. Let's get in this new helicopter Tails made." Sonic said to Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Big. They were going to use a new helicopter Tails made for large groups. The Tornado wouldn't be able to hold them all. They all got in.

"Anyone here a pilot?" Sonic said. "Only two people can fly this thing. Tails is being held prisoner and Egghead is too."

"I don't know much about machines, but I'll take a look." Rouge said. She looked on the control panel. She found an autopilot button. "This should do it." she said pressing it.

"State destination." A voice like Tails' said, only more mature sounding.

"Well, I believe Eggman said he was being held somewhere called Mount Everest." Sonic said. At those words, the helicopter lifted up. It was taking off. They were all blown to the back of the helicopter. Sonic rushed back up and closed the door. They were heading towards Mount Everest.

"Hold on Tails," Sonic said, "We're coming for ya!"

The helicopter was pretty fast at getting there. They found out soon that it was powered by a chaos emerald. "Where'd he get that?" was what everyone was thinking. The copter arrived at Mt. Everest in only a few hours.

They saw a huge metal building sticking out of the mountain. It was red and black, just like Darknite. It looked similiar to a castle with all the towers and guards protecting those bridges connecting the towers. They began to fly around the base. Guards in one spot opened fire on them with long range laser rifles and RPG's. They also had to deal with anti-aircraft guns. The AA guns weren't too much of a problem, though. Most pointed towards the sky and couldn't hit them since they were low. (They are meant to hit objects very high above them, like the air force. )

A domed building in the middle of the structure marked the throne room. They were nearing one of various hangars built into the mountain. The hangar door was open, strangely. Darknite wanted them in, apparently. The plane's computer was making it move away. Sonic rushed to the controls and turned autopilot off. He began charging it towards the hangar, not even caring about the hellfire of bullets, lasers, and missiles coming towards them. The hangar door began closing slowly. Darknite wanted to test Sonic. Everyone began screaming.

"Sonic, you're insane. You're gonna get us all killed!" Rouge said. Shortly after, they landed safely in the hangar. The guns stopped firing instantly. They were programmed not to open fire on anything in the hangar. They all got out.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Amy said to Sonic, yelling in his face. Sonic didn't care and grabbed Amy's hand, which was about to slap him.

"I was thinking about Tails! He's probably scared to death by now!" Sonic said yelling in Amy's face. Amy instantly shut up. "Let's go save Tails." Sonic said heading for the entrance to the base in the hangar.

They went through it. They arrived in a circular room with pillars. Ahead of them was a fountain. There were 2 staircases that curved along the wall and went up to a platform. A fancy door at the very top led to a hallway. There were also two more doors in on walkways that came out of the platform. There were no guards.

"Let's go guys. This will be easy." Sonic said. Suddenly, the doors behind them slammed shut.

"I wouldn't think so, my organic copy." a cold metal voice said from the platform at the top of the stairs. It stepped out of the darkness. Sonic looked at it. It was Metal Sonic.


	9. The Return of an Old Friend and an Old F...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I do own Darknite and Project Splice.

"Hey ,Metal, did you get rebuilt after I scrapped ya?" Sonic said. He noticed how Metal looked very different then before. Metal's eyes had an annoyed look to them.

"In a way, yes. My fat former master locked me in a tube." Metal said. "Darknite released me by powering me with chaos energy. He then gave me the power to absorb all metal compounds. I have absorbed Silver Sonic and Tails Doll into my being. They didn't like it at first, but now they are nice and warm within me. They also don't mind that they only have to relax now. I'll absorb Mecha Sonic andRobo Knuckles soon."

"Only a psycho would wanna be inside you, Metal." Sonic said.

"Hahahaha!" Metal laughed. "I think you're mistaken, hedgehog. If I obtain the ability to absorb flesh, you'll agree with me."

Metal jumped down from the platform and arrived right by the fountain. He wore the same blackcloak from Sonic Heroes on his body. He raised his arms towards Sonic and shot it at him with it's fist clenched. It punched Sonic in the stomach. It also began to fly around punching Sonic everywhere. It also hit Sonic in the chin and flew away. Sonic had many cuts and bruises on his body now.

"Sonic!" everyone said running towards him. Metal saw this and snapped his fingers. A cage of lasers formed around them, sealing them off.

"Stay out of this!" Metal said. "This is between me and him!"

"That wasn't fair!" Sonic said.

"I'm full of surprises,Sonic."Metal said."If you look behind you,there's another!"

Sonic turned around. The hand was right there and it grabbed his face. Sonic struggled to get it off. It flew back to Metal and reattached with Sonic still in it.

"How does it feel to know you're completely at my mercy, hedgehog?" Metal said.

Sonic began to use his hands to punch at Metal, but only hurt his hands. Metal only laughed. He punched Sonic right in the gut with a very strong hand.

"That wasn't nice, was it?" Metal said. "That is the same pain you wanted to inflict on me. Now what to do with you? Kill you, enslave you,or perhaps, rape you?"Metal said. His face would be curling into an evil smile had he been organic. He had an urge to rape Sonic.Why didn't he want to kill him? Even Metal didn't know.

Metal layed Sonic down on the floor.Sonic was down on his stomach, so he couldn't see what Metal was doing. He felt Metal laying on him. Metal's head came over and said something in Sonic's ear.

"Relax, hedgehog." Metal said. "This will hurt only a bit. Who knows, you might like it soon."

"What are you going to.. " Sonic said but was cut off as he felt sharp pain. Sonic struggled to break free. A few minutes passed and Metal finally got up. He pulled Sonic up and slapped him on the face.

"You shouldn't fight the one who controls you."Metal said.

"Shut the hell up, Metal!"Sonic said.Metal then began to slap Sonic hard across the face several times. Sonic wanted to cry. But he wouldn'tgive Metal that pleasure. Metal released Sonic and pushed him across the room.

"Let's finish this, blue boy!" Metal said.

Sonic pounced on Metal and pinned him to the ground. Metal purposely let Sonic keep him on the floor. Sonic didn't see what was coming. Sonic was kicked by something metal,black and red. Sonic flew across the room and hit a wall. He slowly regained consciousness and looked towards it. He couldn't see who or what the thing was. He was looking at it from the side. It was all black. It was a machine. The leg was thick and got thinner as it went up, Red flames were painted on the bottom of the robotic leg. There was no foot. The arm was metallic and had a largegun barrel at the end with robotic fingers attached to it.

"We meet again, hedgehog. Long time no see."A mechanized voice said. It seemed familiar to Sonic.

"Do I know you, metal brain?" Sonic said. A red mechanical eye on the machine's head glared at him menacingly. The machine turned towards Sonic, revealing the other side as more organic. Sonic was surprised at who it was. The organic side had black and red quills. The arm looked perfectly normal, except there was wires going across it instead of skin. The arm even had a glove. It had black fur. It had blood red eyes, the left one organic and the right one mechanical.

"Same old Sonic. You have'nt changed a bit since we fought together on ARK." the cyborg black hedgehog said.

"Sh. . .Shadow!" Sonic said. "How are you still alive?"

Shadow laughed a half-mechanical laugh. "It was a tough battle, but I managed to stay alive." Shadow said. His voice sounded the same, except it had a mechanical tone to it." By the way, my new name is Cyber-Shadow. I prefer Cyber-Shad though."

"I'm so happy you're alive. Everyone will be! Let's rescue them." Sonic said walking towards Shadow. "Whaddaya say, want to work together again? Metal won't stand a chance." Sonic said extending a hand to shake Shadow's. Shadow's eyes looked at it. He grabbed Sonic's hand with his mechanical arm and squeezed it so hard bloodflow was cut off. Cybershad then threw Sonic with amazing strength against the wall. He held Sonic against it with one arm on his head.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention Darknite was the one who kept me alive?Guess not. Must've slipped my mind. Well, at least my brother said I could hurt you! He'll finish you himself!" Cybershad said. His robotic pupil widened and looked at Sonic. He was scanning him. "I trace sedatives in you, among Metal's fluids. Cinamo shot you and Metal raped you. No wonder you're so weak."

"Got that right. Cinamo and Metal beat me up bad. But I do still have enough energy to defeat you. Wait a sec, Darknite's your brother?" Sonic said in shock.

"Yes, he is. Are you sure you can have enough energy?" Cybershad said, an evil smile appearing on both hismetal and organic side. Darknite apparently gave Shadow muscle cords so he could talk and blink with his metal side.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Sonic said. Cybershad chuckled amd used his free wirey arm to hit Sonic in the stomach about 15 times.

"You're weak in your current state. I can fix that. Metal Sonic,do leave the room. I want private time with Sonic. And take his friends to the prison section." Cybershad said. Metal simply grunted and went inside the laser cage. He put all of Sonic's friends on a chain gang with handcuffs on their feet and legs. He shut off the lasers and took them to a door. He left, leaving Sonic with the Cybershad.

"Shadow, why are you doing this? I thought we became friends." Sonic said weakly.

"I must work for Darknite now.I was kind of repulsed when I saw my new body. But there are advantages." Shadow said.

"Such as?" Sonic asked.

"Such as raping you!" Cybershad said. He flipped Sonic over and pinned him down. Sonic knew what was going to happen. His prediction came true when he felt pain for several minutes. Shadow got off him.

"What is everyone's obsession with raping me!" Sonic said angrily trying to get up, but Cybershad's metal hand kept Sonic pinned down.

"Now that I'm satisfied, I can absorb you." Cybershad said with an evil smile. He pulled Sonic's head up and pointed the end of his gun arm at it.

"I thought you were going to absorb me, not kill me!"Sonic said.

"This arm is also used to absorb objects, Sonic. It converts them into energy, sucks it up, then the absorbed victim reforms inside." Cybershad said. Sonic felt warm all over his body. He was being melted by the arm. He was already being sucked inside. Luckily for Sonic, the intercom of the base had come to life.

"Cinamo, Cybershad, head to the prison cells! We have a jail break!" Darknite's voice said. Cybershad dropped Sonic and anything that was absorbed on the floor. The energy binded to Sonic's body, making him whole again.

"Another time, my blue friend." Cybershad said before using jets on his robotic leg and shoe to fly up the stairs. He left Sonic on the ground in an unconscious state.

Sonic woke up some time later. He felt motion around him and the sound of an engine. He opened his eyes. He was back in the helicopter. He looked at his friends.

"Did we get Tails?" he asked sleepily. They all made a sad sound and their eyes said no.

"Unfortunately not, Sonic."Amy said.

"They almost got you, though. We found you unconscious on the floor." Rouge said. "We thought of leaving you behind.We were being chased by a hundred deadly robots, you know. Only Amy's constant crying made us take you." Rouge said. Amy made a 'Hmph' sound.

"How long have I been out?" Sonic asked.

"Several hours." Rouge said. "We're only ten minutes from Tails' landing strip. Memories hit Sonic and he jumped up suddenly.

"Wait a minute! I forgot to tell you. Believe it or not, Shadow is alive! But he's working for Darknite, and from what Shadow told me, Darknite's his brother. No wonder they look so much alike."Sonic said.

"How can Darknite prove that? I mean, the Shadow clone we found had amnesia. Darknite could've reprogrammed him like a machine basically to think that." Rouge said. (If you're curious, the Shadow clone found out he was a fake and decided to go live somewhere else and start a different life. Contact has basically been lost. Well that's what happened to him in this story, and in my stories, my word is law! (and plot))

When they landed, Sonic got out. He shook his fist and said to everyone, "In a week, we'll pay another visit to Darknite. Now that we know what he's got on his side, we'll beat him next time for sure. What do you say?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said excitedly. They didn't notice a spycamera floating above the helicopter and monitoring them. Darknite and Metal were watching them.

Back at Darknite's throne room. . .

"I'm sorry the prisoners escaped, Darknite." Metal said.Darknite was laughing slowly. "May I ask what is so funny?" Metal said.

"They didn't notice those small drones with needles behind them. They think they've won." Darknite said.

"So? How's that funny?" Metal asked.

Darknite pulled out a rack with several tubes on it. "We've got their DNA. They think they know our complete arsenal.But now,we have the DNA needed to complete Project Splice." Darknite said. He headed with Metal to the Genetics Lab. He showed Metal the large capsule containing the project, who seemed slightly more developed. He inserted the DNA into the rack holding the other DNA. Those tubes were empty because Splice had drained them in order to develop. Splice needed only one more donor: Metal Sonic. Darknite told Metal to go absorb his other brethren. Darknite began to laugh evilly.

"Once I give you Metal's DNA, you will finally be free, Splice.Just wait a little longer." Darknite said.


	10. Splice's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related charcaters. I do own Darknite and Splice.

Metal returned to the Genetics Lab. Darknite smiled as he walked in. Metal's lower arms were now all red. He had absorbed Metal Knuckles A. K. A. Robo Knux. It was a tough battle, despite all the power Metal had collected. His body had many scratches on it and was even leaking oil.

"Good to see you made it out, Metal. "Darknite said with a chuckle. Metal glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." Metal said jokingly. His voice said it was no joke. Darknite simply sat there, on top of Splice's capsule. Metal looked at the creature developing inside it. He decide to record it's data, just in case he had to fight it one day. As soon as he was done scanning, a portion of his head blew a fuse. It was his memory unit. He scanned for the file containing Splice's data. He couldn't find it. Darknite simply laughed. Metal looked at him.

"He has some psychic ability, even when he's in stasis. He blew your memory unit so you couldn't remember his data." Darknite said. He then finally took notice on Metal's injuries. "You should head to the repair bay."

Metal left and headed for the Repair Bay. He walked into one of it's halls, lined with many stasis capsules. It also had a medical capsule just for organics. There were only five of those. Metal walked in front of a capsule. He also had a special and sinister looking one. He pressed a button on it's base. The capsule opened and Metal walked in. Cables came out and wrapped him in place, like a seatbelt. The door closed. Yellow liquid began to drain into his capsule. He shut his eyes off and began to think. Several cables came out of the sides and attached to him. His entire body was shut off. Arms also came out and began repairing his body.

Darknite walked in and saw his various machines in capsules, getting upgrades and being repaired. He came to a stop in front of Metal's capsule. He stared at the robot for a few seconds. 'He's one of the most magnificent things I've ever seen. It's hard to believe someone like Eggman created this marvelous beast.' Darknite thought. He looked at a computer console next to the capsule. Metal was most vulnerable in this state. He walked over and put a disk in a slot. He began copying data. When he was done, he took the disk out of the slot and put a new one in. This one had a small virus in it. It would make Metal obey everyone of his commands and completely change his personality. Metal would think he was free, though. It finished uploading and Darknite removed it.

"Sleep well, Metal." Darknite said. He headed for the Genetics Lab. He went to Splice's capsule. He inserted the copied data into a slot nearby. Splice would know everyone's moves. Data could be put inside Splice's body while he developed. He also put the virus inside Splice. He had seen too many movies and shows where creations turned against their master. He wouldn't let that happen to him. Splice was only hours from completion. Now he just had to wait until Sonic came to wake him up.

At Tails' workshop. . .

"Time to go guys. We're prepared now. We also know everything Darknite can throw at us." Sonic said boarding the helicopter. They all wore armor and carried guns. They weren't gonna screw up this time. They set it to autopilot. Within hours, they arrived at the base. Sonic tried to find a way in, but couldn't. So he decided to try the suicidal landing in the hangar again. He took control. And the guns and guards prepared to fire.

A few minutes of screaming and terror later, they were in the hangar. They all yelled at Sonic, yet he didn't care. They soon arrived at the fountain room once again. The intercom came to life .

"Welcome my friends to the most painful and last day of your lives!" Darknite's voice said.

"Bring it on, Darknite!" Sonic said. "I'm not afraid of you. Why don't you fight me yourself, rather than hiding behind your lackeys!" Sonic said shaking a fist at the speaker. Darknite's voice burst out laughing.

"Wahaha! You're funny, blue boy." Darknite's voice said from the intercom. "I might consider fighting you, but only if you do something for me."

"What's that?" Sonic said.

"Defeat your son." Darknite said. Sonic looked confused. They all heard a sound and a part of the floor rose. Splice's capsule, located in the lab just below, was rising out of the floor. The capsule stopped soon. They saw the young male inside, curled up into a ball. He was shrouded in the shadow his capsule made. He suddenly uncurled from his ball, then began screaming. Everyone covered their ears at the screech. The body began to glow, summoning huge stores of energy. In one second, there was a huge explosion that broke the capsule. When the bright flash cleared, the capsule glass was everywhere, and Splice's motionless body lay in front of it. He began to rise. He lifted his head up and got in a fighting pose. He was shrouded in shadow. They could only see red eyes in the darkness.

"Hello, my family. Ready to die?" Splice asked. Everyone got ready to fight.


	11. Splice Vs Sonic

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I own Darknite and Splice.

Splice walked in to the light. Everybody saw him. His body was a mix of colors. He wore a belt that had two swords in sheaths. He had a smirk on his face that hid how evil he was. He had dreadlocks like Knuckles. He had a yellow crescent on each of his gloves.He had spiked fist, but the fist were the size of Sonic's. Asingle fox tail could be seen.He wore shoes like Sonic's except they were black and red.Two spikes came out of each shoe.His entire body seemed to shine like a mirror in the light. His eyes were blood red.He wore a black cloak like Metal Sonic. He had a medallion on his neck that had 16 colors on it. Each color also had a Roman numeral with it.

"You guys are the silent type, huh? Don't worry, I can fix that. You'll make sounds as you scream!" Splice said in a voice that sounded like Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles(or Riku if you've played Kingdom Hearts. His voice would fit the part in my opinion.)combined. His eyes made a menacing look and he put on a psychotic smile. He pulled out his swords and ran towards them fast, ready to kill. They moved out of the way just in time.

"Not bad." Splice said. "Try this! Chaos Spin!" Splice said. He rolled into a ball. His swords were still outside the ball. He began spinning towards them. He had become a rolling ball of death that would cut them up. He chased them for minutes until he got dizzy. He uncurled and stopped for a second to recover. Sonic took this oppurtunity. He rolled into a ball and hit Splice straight in the face. Splice fell over for a second. He got up with his head looking at the floor. A smile spread across his face. He saw a small red spot on the floor. His cheek was bleeding. He simply laughed.

"If you're made from our DNA, why are you fighting us? "Sonic asked Splice from across the room.

"I do have an answer for that question. Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me, or perhaps I can tell you while I'm peeling your skin!" Splice said in a menacing voice putting his swords in front of his face. "I'm sure Darknite will be pleased once I tell him I brought him hedgehog and echidna pelts. He'll also like rabbit's feet for luck and cat claws for weapons. Now prepare to die!" Splice said charging at them again. He missed but he managed to cut Sonic on the cheek with his sword.

"Now that I'm done playing with you, let's get serious!" Splice said pointing the sword's tip at Amy. "Chaos' Anger!"

A laser shot straight at Amy from the sword. Amy screamed. Sonic moved into the way and blocked it. Unfortunately, it burned the skin on Sonic's body very badly. The pain was so great he was trying not to cry. Splice also used the Psychic Shock, a movethat used psychic energy to disable opponents. Sonic blacked out.

"Hahaha!" Splice laughed, "You see why heroes die in the end? They get killed trying to save those they care for! Now that you are down, everyone else will fall easily. You were the first domino! I guess I forgot to say that I can use energy from the chaos emeralds without them." Splice said. He muttered an ancient spell under his breath. An energy orb appeared on the tip of his sword. "I give you a choice! Die quickly without struggle, or be killed painfully slow." Splice said. The orb was getting larger until it was twice the sizeof Big the Cat. He was about to fire. "Well, what's your decision?" Splice said.

Cream stepped ahead of them all. "We will fight you, Mr. Splice! Our past adventures have told us that no matter how bad things get, good always prevails!" Splice got an annoyed look on his face.

"Shut up, you stupid little brat!" Splice said.

"You know she's right, Splice." Rouge said. "I can tell you hate it when you're wrong!"

"Just shut up and die!" Splice said. His anger was boiling up. Everyone began to say similiar things until he burst. "That's it!" Splice screamed. "I hate when people like you tell me what's right and what's wrong. Now you die! Chaos Beam!"

The laser shot straight at them. They knew words couldn't save them and Sonic was unconscious on the floor from the pain and Psychic Shock. Splice smiled and closed his eyes. He sensed something wrong. He looked and saw the ball coming right back at him! He jumped out of the way. He looked to see what had went wrong. He gazed at Sonic standing up. His body was gold and his eyes red.

"But. . . But how?" Splice said. "How can you have gone super? Darknite has four emeralds." (He collected the one in the heliwhile they were distracted. )

"You're not the only one who can use chaos energy without the emeralds apparently, Splice." Sonic said with a smirk. Splice scanned Sonic and searched through his system for answers. Though organic, Splice possessed properties of robots, such as see in thenight visonand a large memory storage. He found the answer quickly.

"Ah! I see now. All those times you've gone super, chaos residue built up in your body. That energy combined with your friend's emotions, determination, and your own will to fight gave you the power to turn super. Too bad it will only last about around thirty minutes." Splice said with an evil smirk at the end. Sonic looked shocked. But then he remembered he had more power. There was now way he could lose.

"Thirty minutes?" Sonic said. "I was a little worried when I heard that. But then I remembered I overpower you! This will take only a minute. Then I can use my powers to destroy Darknite and Metal."

Splice laughed. "Sonic, if you can go super without the emeralds, what does that mean I can do?"

Sonic suddenly lost his cocky attitude. "You mean you can go. . ."

"Yes, I can go super too!" Splice said. He instantly began to power up. His body rose into the air and huge waves of energy surrounded him. His cloak ripped off, revealing a green body. Huge shockwaves went around the room, knocking everyone except Sonic off their feet and making several cracks in the marble walls. His body began to flash all over. His fur turned silver. His eyes stayed teh same. When he was finished, he lowered his body so he was hovering a foot off the ground like Sonic.

"So, Sonic," Splice said, "How do you like me now?" Splice discarded his swords and belt. "I no longer need those. I can beat you without them. Plus I want to make the most of this time. I'd defeat you too early if I fought with those."

Splice instantly sped forward and he and Sonic fought with punches and kicks. They were moving so fast everyone only saw an occasional blur when they collided. Darknite was watching from his throne room.

"He's toying with him!" Darknite said. "Sonic's DNA must be making him do this. Sonic does joke around before finishing off his opponents. I'll contact him." He could send messages to Splice's brain as well.

"Attention Splice!" Darknite's voice blared in Splice's head.

"Yes, master?" Splice said blocking a fist from Sonic.

"Stop toying around and kill him!" Darknite said.

"But I like having fun!" Splice said.

"I don't give a damn! Kill him!" Darknite said.

"Okay, master." Splice said lying.Darknite stopped and watched.Splice didn't try to kill.

"Metal Sonic, would you mind opening the laser barrels and firing on Sonic?" Darknite saidto Metal inhis throne room.

"Yes, Darknite." Metal said tapping a command on a console. Something that looked like a video game controller came out. He gave it to Darknite.

"Ah! My favorite game! Barbecued Sonic coming up!" Darknite said. Inside the fountain room, two gun barrels came out the walls. They fired lasers at Sonic. Splice saw this and pushed Sonic out of the way. He got shocked with the huge amounts of energy four emeralds gave. He fell to the ground and reverted back to normal. Sonic was shocked. He reverted to normal, came down and walked over to Splice who was lying injured on the ground.

"Why did you save me? I thought you were helping Darknite!" Sonic asked.

"Because I wanted to beat you fairly." Splice replied. "I discarded all my weapons. I didn't want to cheat. It's alright, you may go on, I lost."

"I'm afraid no one will be going anywhere!" a cold voice said. Sonic looked up. Darknite, Metal Sonic, Cybershad and Cinamo walked onto the balcony. "Except Hell!" Darknite said.

They all jumped down. "Now my little friends, prepare to die!" Darknite said. Everyone got ready to fight.


	12. Finally Over?

1Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I own Darknite and Splice.

"Well well, my little friends." Darknite said. "Are you afraid of how close death is?" He laughed and unsheathed his sword. They found it strange as to why the blade was black. "This is the Yangblade. It derives it's power from all negative emotions and energy along with every enemy it slays. The stronger the enemy slain, the stronger it gets. I'll be unstoppable once I slay you all! Oh, and Splice needs to be modified." He snapped his fingers and a capsule came out of the floor and it opened. Robotic tentacles came out and grabbed the now unconscious Splice. They dragged him in, the capsule closed and it disappeared into the floor. Darknite then said something under his breath and a ball that was black and purple formed in his free hand.   
"Catch!" he said before throwing it. They scattered before it hit. Cybershad went after Cream and Amy, Cinamo went after Big and Rouge, Metal went after Knuckles and Darknite went after Sonic. Lasers shot down and divided the room into four sections.

"Mr. Shadow, why are you fighting us? We're your friends." Cream said avoiding a swipe that Cybershad's robotic hand, now a claw, made for her.  
"I am no longer the confused Shadow, the weakling who felt pitiful emotions! I am Cybershad, Darknite's brother and the real Shadow!" Cybershad said trying to slash Amy and Cream. He stopped chasing them and pointed his robotic arm at them. The inside of the gun barrel began to glow. "Die!"

A yellow ball fired at them and they barely got away. "Doesn't matter, I wanted to test out my Nanite weapons anyways!" Cybershad said. A large grey mass filled up his gun arm. It came out of the arm and formed a long shape, before the shape turned yellow. "I'll kill you with my Nanite sword!"

"So, how do you fools plan to die?" Cinamo said to Rouge and Big in another part of the room. "I could shoot you, or inject you with toxins. Or I could just gas you! So hard to choose." Cinamo said in a mocking voice.  
"You keep dreaming." Rouge said. "But I don't think your dreams will come true. We'll defeat you, Cinamo." Cinamo laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Big said.  
"Your heroic speeches." Cinamo said. "But most of the time in the real world, evil prevails. I just don't see how a hooker and a buffoon will defeat me."  
"You take that back!" Rouge said.  
"Why should I?" Cinamo said.  
"This is why!" Rouge said lunging for Cinamo. She pounced on him and tried to scratch his face with her sharp nails. He smiled and pulled out a gun with a needle in it. He injected into Rouge's side. She flinched as it penetrated her skin. While she was distracted, Cinamo kicked her very strongly and she was thrown across their part of the room, sliding towards the laser grid that would cut her up if she touched it. Big slid in front of her path and stopped her only centimeters away from the grid. Rouge got up and looked at Cinamo, seeming to be a little wobbly.  
"Nighty night, Bat girl!" Cinamo said before Rouge collapsed from the toxins in her body.

"Though I wish to fight my copy, you'll do just fine echidna!" Metal said to Knuckles as he got in a fighting pose.  
"You're going down Metal!" Knuckles said as he lunged towards Metal. Metal stepped to the side and Knuckles slammed into the fountain behind Metal. Knuckles was on the floor of the fountain and he spat out some water. Metal laughed.

"It looks more like you're going down." Metal said. "Or, more appropriately, drown!" Metal leaped towards Knuckles and landed in the fountain. He was waterproof. He held Knuckles' head beneath the water. Metal laughed as Knuckles struggled. A few minutes later, bubbles stopped coming up. "Hahahaha!" Metal laughed triumphantly and stepped out of the fountain. He looked at Knuckles one last time before turning his head so he couldn't see Knuckles. "So much for the mighty guardian. Now I just have to wait for everyone else to finish their opponents."   
His systems suddenly sensed that something was damaged. He looked down and saw a black spiked fist through his engine. He calculated and found out that was Knuckles' hand and that it was covered in his oil. His head turned around and saw Knuckles behind him smiling.  
"But. . .But how?" Metal said in confusion. Knuckles pulled his hand out and attempted to punch Metal again. Metal jumped back and noticed some of the edges of his turbine was damaged, as some scattered pieces of metal on the floor and spots of oil said.  
"If you're so curious, I have an air necklace. It supplied me with plenty of oxygen. I acted like I was drowning." Knuckles said. "And now, I get to destroy you."   
"Not quite, echidna!" Metal said. He thought of speeding towards Knuckles, but then he remembered most of his speed came from his turbine in the middle, which was damaged. He could only use jets on his feet to speed, which could only go up to 100 miles per hour at max, only 10 of Sonic's maximum speed. (Based off of a comment by Robotnik in SatAM.) Metal had another weapon he could try. He pointed his arm towards Knuckles and his hand went up, revealing his arm had a small missile inside. He fired it and Knuckles dodged.   
"Come on, Metal, is that the best you got?" Knuckles said. Metal made an angry sound. He turned on his jets and charged after Knuckles, unaware that he was slowly damaging himself. Knuckles had to dodge what seemed like one hundred slashes from Metal's claws.

"So, Sonic, I've been waiting a long time to slay the blue blur." Darknite said. He stood straight up and pointed the tip of his sword at Sonic. "Now you must die!" Darknite ran ahead at top speed and struck Sonic on the shoulder, hand, stomach, and cheek, leaving many cuts all over his body. Sonic's blood poured out of every wound. "How I love the color of red." Darknite smiled evilly. "Ready for a second round?"  
"Don't count on your swords to stop my speed!" Sonic said before vanishing as he sped around their part of the room. As he was about to punch Darknite from behind, Darknite turned around and slashed his right thumb off with his sword. "Ahhh!" Sonic fell to the ground as he looked at the bloody stump that was once his thumb in disbelief. He also saw his thumb on the floor.  
"Now that's comedy!" Darknite laughed maniacally as Sonic felt pain. Darknite put the sword on the small pool of blood, and the blood was soaked up like it would be by a towel by the sword. "I'm a sadist you know. This pleasures me." Sonic curled into a ball and charged at Darknite, knocking Darknite onto the ground. Sonic jumped on him and punched him in the face many times.  
"How do you like that, you bastard?" Sonic said as he beat the crap out of Darknite. Darknite's eyes, which had been closed while he was punched, opened suddenly and Darknite spoke in a creepy voice.  
"I don't like it and you're about to die!" Darknite then kicked Sonic hard in the stomach with incredible strength and Sonic flew through the air until he landed an inch in front of the grid. Darknite then leaped all the way to Sonic, landing right next to him. He grabbed Sonic's head and held it near the grid.  
"Prepare to become Swiss cheese, hedgehog!" Darknite held Sonic's quills near the grid. They cut through the quills' tips. Sonic was about to be shredded, but then Darknite heard a sound. He looked to see Metal was missing a lower leg, blowing sparks, and leaking oil. Cinamo was pinned underneath Big as Big used his weight to crush Cinamo and force the air out of his lungs. And Cybershad was being chased by Amy who kept hitting him on the head with the hammer, periodically stopping to fire a laser at her. Unfortunately for Cybershad, he hit the grid. Half of his robotic arm and all of his robotic leg were cut off. Cybershad collapsed onto the floor, leaking oil and trying to get up, which was hard due to a lack of a leg.

"Brother!" Darknite said. He let go of Sonic and shut down the grid. He picked up Cybershad and ran to the stairs. "Another day, Sonic!" Darknite then ran up the stairs into the hall beyond the top of it. Holes in the floor opened and retrieved the dark team's members, dragging them into them and hatches sealing the holes. Sonic got up and tried his best to cover up the blood on his hand.

"Guys, we won. Now we can stop him." Everyone got closer and noticed how Sonic was covering his hand.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy said trying to get him to take his hand from behind his back as she pulled his arm. He got tired and revealed it to them. They gasped at how Sonic's thumb was gone.

"What happened?" Knuckles said.

"Darknite chopped it off in the fight. It's nothing, we have to stop him. Let's go!" Sonic said leading the charge deeper into the fortress.

Meanwhile, at the Launch Pad of the Fortress. . .

Darknite scurried about in the cockpit of what looked like a small red and black private jet. Cybershad was in a capsule healing his wounds and replacing his metal parts with newer, stronger ones. Cinamo was sitting in a seat waiting for the lift off. Metal was in another capsule which was upgrading, rebuilding, and also infecting him with a more powerful obedience virus. Splice was also in a capsule that was monitoring his body and eliminating anything in him Darknite considered a threat, mainly being able to lie to Darknite.

"Those fools! They think I'm finished. But what they don't realize is that the Niteclan shall rise again. The next time I appear, I'll conquer the planet, and they won't stop me!" Darknite said. "Well, I should go shut down the reactor. Then this place will self destruct after I take off. Cinamo, send me a signal should they arrive." Darknite exited the plane and headed for the reactor core.

Sonic and his party arrived at a vast room with catwalks and platforms suspended above a large pool of plasma. Black and red robots came out of the corridors, about 10 of them. Sonic and the others sliced them to pieces, which fell into the plasma and dissolved.

"Sonic!" Rouge said to get his attention.

"What?" Sonic said.

"I've examined one of these large machines on the platforms. This is the power room. If we destroy the machines, the base will shut down." Rouge said.

"Alright, then let's. . ." Sonic said before hearing an evil laugh which could only belong to a certain person. "Darknite." Sonic turned around, and sure enough, Darknite was slowly walking towards them from about 30 feet away on the catwalk.

"If you destroy this room, you'll be crushed. I've set the base's self-destruct mechanism to activate when there's a blackout." Darknite said. He then unsheathed the Yangblade. "But before I destroy this place, I'm going to make sure you never forget me by slicing off some limbs!" He then ran like a ninja towards them, the blade out front, ready to strike. He arrived in a few seconds. He spun around in place, the sword leaving a few cuts on their bodies. He then threw an energy ball at Sonic. Sonic dropped down so it went by him, but when he stood up, he gazed into crimson eyes. Darknite was in front of him! Sonic immediately spin dashed into Darknite sending Darknite flying back a few feet. Darknite laughed.

"What's so funny about losing?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, if you could've watched, you would have noticed that energy ball destroyed a small section of the catwalk you're on behind you. And now. . ." Darknite said before slashing the railing and floor of the catwalk right in front of him. "You get to plummet to hell!" The catwalk gave way after a few seconds, collapsing down to the plasma. Sonic jumped off just in time before he would have been too far down to come back up. He landed on top of Darknite and pinned him to the ground.

"Now I'll kill you!" Sonic said.

"Go ahead." Darknite said. "If you want to lose your friends." He tossed the Yangblade and it landed near his friends. An acidic substance began to leak out in a straight line. It was going to make the part of the catwalk they were on fall off and collapse into the plasma. Sonic saw this and looked back at Darknite, who had an evil smile. "It's me or your friends, Sonic." Darknite said. Sonic then got off. He quickly leaped to the are on the safe side of the acidic line. Sonic got each of his friends off the slowly slanting platform. He also tried to grab the Yangblade so Darknite wouldn't have a weapon. His hand was burned somehow as soon as he touched the hilt of it. He then heard the words 'Chaos Control.' Darknite appeared in front of him and took the sword before warping to the other side of the gap in the catwalk. He then walked over to a large generator on a platform. He pressed something on it.

"Base Collapse in 5 minutes." A Computerized voice said.

"Sayonara Sonic the hedgehog! I got a plane to catch!" Darknite said before warping again. Sonic then noticed the doors were being covered by large metal ones and the plasma was rising below them. They'd be melted by the plasma. Sonic woke everyone up quickly.

"What happened?" Amy said.

"No time! Let's go!" Sonic grabbed Amy and slid under the door as it was shut. Everyone got out just before the door closed. They rushed down corridors as pieces of the place collapsed around them. An explosion occurred behind them at one point. Large metal doors kept sliding down, trying to seal them in. Black and red robots moved out at crossroads in the corridors, making a suicidal effort to kill them. Sonic smashed them to pieces easily. Finally, the whole corridor behind them filled with explosions that continued towards them. They finally reached the hangar, and the door sealed behind them, keeping the fire from reaching them. A large electronic clock on the wall said 00:30. There was only thirty seconds left! They got in quickly and took off. A few seconds after getting out, a huge explosion came out of the towers, bridges and the mountains on and around the fortress. The towers collapsed inwards, breaking any bridges that still stood and smashing into the base, before a giant blast emerged that sent some debris flying. A large amount of smoke and some fire came from the crater created from the blast. They watched the blast from the helicopter. Sonic looked for and listened for any sign of a plane as he looked out the open door on the side. Nothing came out. He turned towards everyone and shut the door as he pulled himself in. He smiled at them.

"It's over guys, it's finally over. Let's go home." Sonic said. Everyone smiled and the helicopter flew towards Tails' workshop. Little did they know, it was far from over.


	13. Part 2:Rise of the Niteclan

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters.

Sonic sat back on his couch as he watched TV. Life had gotten boring in the six months that had passed since Darknite, the hedgehog megalomaniac, had died in his own base's explosion. Eggman had been found alive somehow in a village at the foot of Mount Everest, claiming he had escaped when all the cell doors in the prison area opened during the self destruct sequence. The base exploded as he neared the exit, and he was shot several yards until landing on another part of the mountain. He had a few cracked ribs, bruises and some wounds, but survived the way to the village, only to be incarcerated by the Chinese Government. There were no problems in the world besides rivalries between nations. Rouge and Knuckles had traveled to Europe on a date.

Sonic also looked at his right hand and removed his glove. On his hand he bore a memory of Darknite. That memory was that his right thumb was fake, since it was robotic. He had doctors install a robotic thumb he found in Tails' workshop. His original one had been chopped off by Darknite. The thumb brought back another memory, of a person who was a brother to him, Tails. He shed a tear. If Darknite had died, Tails must've as well. But if Eggman escaped the prison in the base, maybe there was hope. Tails might've also. If he wasn't killed by Darknite, that is. Sonic doubted Darknite would not kill a child. But Eggman had been found a few days after the explosion. Tails should've been too. Sonic sighed. He then fell asleep in deep thought as he closed his eyes.

At the Chaotix Detective Agency. . . .

Vector lay back on his chair. This was the dry season for work, and they needed to pay the bills badly.

"If we don't get work soon, we're gonna have to volunteer at other jobs." Vector said. He then heard a knock on the office door. He got up and when he opened it, Charmy rushed in and accidentally hit him in the face, knocking him over. Vector got up. "What's got you so excited?"

"We got work!" Charmy said tossing the package to Vector. Vector opened it.

"I'm getting a sense of deja vu." Vector said when he saw there was a walkie talkie in the package.

"Hello there, Chaotix Detectives. I've heard good things about you all. If you were good enough to help defeat the Metal Overlord, then you would be excellent in the job I have for you all."

"Eggman, is that you? You tricked us all before." Vector said, remembering how Eggman had tricked them into doing jobs for him before using a walkie talkie.

"No, I am not Eggman! Here's your proof." The voice said as a blank screen slid out of the walkie talkie and an image of a man appeared on the screen. "Do I look like Eggman?" as the voice came out, the image's lips moved.

"No you don't, Mr. Bowver!" Vector said, recognizing the man as Edwin Bowver, a man who was legendary in the power industry. He was also the man who ran that plant which Darknite had struck long ago.

"Good, now the job I have for you is quite simple. I have received information that Darknite may still be alive. Since that little bastard attacked my plant, he made me lose much of my income, so I want to gain on the opportunity. He probably still has the four Chaos Emeralds, since they were never found by the Chinese as they searched the fortress's ruins. So I need you to collect the three other emeralds so I might have a chance of defeating him when I send a force to eliminate him and his little lackeys. And if you want a sample of what you'll get upon completing this job, look in the envelope." Vector did so and he pulled out twenty hundred dollar bills.

"Woah, that's more than I expected!" Vector said.

"You will get thirty times that amount upon completion of this job. I would get started. Also, talk to me when you find all three, I will give you a place where we can meet. Goodbye." Mr. Bowver said before shutting off the walkie talkie.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Vector said before going out the door. Charmy and Espio followed.

Elsewhere. . .

"That's right, keep moving that scrap metal to the transports! Your master requires them!" A blue robot said to what looked like a hundred black and red machines that moved large amounts of metal in their hands to a hole in the ground of the scrap yard that they walked into.

"How much longer, Metal!" A clothed hedgehog with a rifle said as he sniped anyone who came in with toxic bullets.

"Not much longer, Cinamo. He only wanted us to take back the metal the Chinese took from the base site!" Metal Sonic said as the last machines walked into the hole with their metal. "Let's go Cinamo! To the transport!" Metal said as he and Cinamo ran to the hole and jumped into an open hatch in the hole. They shut the hatch and the large transport they were in revealed itself, coming above ground and showing to be a massive behemoth of machinery. It had large drills and a turret in front of it. A window showed where the cockpit was. The machine charged up it's drills and propelled towards a group of guards, crushing those who couldn't get out of the way in time. When the machine slammed through the walls of the yard, it jumped up very high and dove into the ground, the drills turning on and making the machine dive underground, leaving a large hole in the ground.

The guards found it strange as to why there was a large crescent burned into the ground.

Somewhere in Paris, France, near the Eiffel Tower. . .

"So Rouge, what do you want to do next." Knuckles said.

"Maybe go take a look at the museum." Rouge said.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles said. "I'm not going to be linked to a theft. We're going to the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"Alright." Rouge said as they got up and began to walk towards the structure. On the way there, Rouge was bumped by someone.

"Hey!" Rouge said.

"Excuse me." the person who bumped her said. The person wore a coat and a hat which covered their face. Several others clothed similarly followed. They moved very fast, yet they were walking, towards the tower.

"Jerk." Rouge said in a low voice.

"It's alright, Rouge. Let's just go to the tow. . ." Knuckles said before hearing a large explosion. He looked at the Eiffel Tower and saw that several explosions had gone off on all sides of it. After there were no explosions, the tower wobbled slightly before tilting to the side. Pieces broke off as the tower collapsed to the side and went in other directions. A large cloud of smoke and flames filled the air. When the smoke cleared, Knuckles saw the ruins of the tower burning and many buildings damaged. Knuckles could hear screams. He rushed towards the rubble and began to lift pieces as best as he could, trying to rescue those trapped beneath the rubble. Rouge followed and also helped. They did notice something strange. In the center of the rubble, a black flag stood up and on it, was a red crescent which pointed upwards.

Near Fort Knox. . .

One thousand figures lay a hundred feet from Fort Knox. But these were not American soldiers. They stood in neat lines and someone was in front of them on a vehicle that looked like a rocket. (Or zoomer if you've played any of the Jak and Daxter games.) The one on the vehicle took out a walkie talkie and listened for instructions. It then placed it on a pouch on his side.

"Now! Fire Artillery!" the leader said. Some of the other figures wheeled out what looked like cannons.

"Yes, Lord Cybershad." the robots said in a mechanical voice. The inside of the cannons glowed and Cybershad smiled. Large lasers shot towards the facility which held most of the gold in the U.S. They destroyed it's walls and soldiers immediately began to rush towards the source of the laser.

"Now! Deal the capitalist swine a blow they'll never forget!" Cybershad said as small turrets appeared on his zoomer. He charged forward and his machines followed. He knew even if they did not take the gold, they would at least let the Americans know that the Niteclan was going to stop at nothing before the world was under it's banner. The American soldiers immediately opened fire with guns that used bullets, which made Cybershad laugh as he charged right through them, swinging his Nanite sword at them while he did so. He decapitated a few. When he was near the damaged facility, he stopped and watched the distant battle, which the American soldiers were losing.

"That's right, my loyal machines. Stain the Earth with their blood! Make the soil as red as the insignia of the clan!" Cybershad said evilly as he moved into the vault to begin plundering the gold.

Shortly later at Sonic's house. . .

Sonic lay on his couch lazily watching the TV. He heard that the Chinese had been robbed, Paris had been devastated, and the U.S. had much of it's gold taken, making the currency value plummet. Sonic was glad he had multiple homes across the globe. He wouldn't be stuck in the U.S. if a depression set in. He was about to go to sleep when something caught his eye. The TV went static.

"Aw, just when my favorite show is about to come on!" Sonic said as he flipped through the channels. They were all static.

"What the hell?" Sonic said.

"Hahahaha!" a voice from the TV said. The TV went back on, but now there was an image of a person who was sitting on something, their face bathed in shadow.

"Do not attempt to change the channel." the figure said. Sonic changed it anyways, but it went to the same screen on that one, and the next one.

"What's going on here?" Sonic said.

"I believe many of you recognize this symbol." the figure said before pulling out a small black clothe with a red crescent on it. "This is the symbol of the Niteclan, the future rulers of this planet. And this next message is just for Sonic and all his friends. The figure got up and began to move towards the camera. When the figure got there, he bent over. His face showed in bright light and Sonic was shocked as he gazed into murderous, crimson eyes.

"I'm back." Darknite said with an evil smile.


	14. Darknite Vs Sonic

1 Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or related characters. I own Darknite, Splice and Cinamo.

Sonic gazed in shock at the screen. He could see Darknite with an evil smirk on his TV. He got out the phone.

"Amy, are you there?" Sonic said.

"Yes, Sonic. What is it?" Amy's voice replied from the phone.

"Amy, did you watch the news?" Sonic said.

"No, Sonic, I was shopping. Why?" Amy said.

'Figures.' Sonic thought. "Amy, turn on the TV now. You need to see this."

"Alright, Sonic, but I don't see what. . . Oh my goodness, is this for real?" Amy said upon seeing the old face on the TV.

"I know, I can't believe he's alive either. I think it's time we pay a visit to Darknite." Sonic said.

"Not if he visits you first! Hahahaha!" another voice on the phone said.

"Who the hell is this?" Sonic said.

"It's me, Splice! I'm calling you, well, stealing your connection, to tell you my master shall arrive soon. He may be a little out of shape, though. But don't worry, if you defeat him, I'll come and slice through your flesh in his place! Hahaha!" Splice's voice said.

"Screw you, you messed up freak!" Sonic said before slamming the phone down. "Gotta check on Amy!" he said, now that the phone between them was monitored. Sonic rushed out and ran towards Amy's home quickly.

"Amy, are you here?" Sonic said. He then realized the house was a mess. The table was turned over, glass and many objects littered floor, and then something caught his eye. On the floor was a small amount of blood. He saw there was a piece of paper on an unturned table. He read it.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend is safe. At least, for now. Go to Ruby Park and see me by midnight. Otherwise, I'll mail you her head in a package!"

Sincerely, your future murderer, Darknite.

Sonic quickly tossed the letter aside and ran out the door. He arrived at the park in two minutes.

"Alright, Darknite, let her go!" Sonic said in the shadows.

"Just in time." Darknite's voice said. He landed, bathed in darkness, but his outline was visible. Sonic could also see the crimson eyes through the darkness. "Long time no see, Sonic. You're lucky, I was about to teleport her to Splice."

"You're such a coward that you have to fight me in complete darkness?" Sonic said.

"No, I didn't want to show you my blessing, but I'll give your blind eyes some light. Chaos Illumination!" Darknite said. A bright light shot up into the air about 30 feet above Sonic and Darknite. The light stopped, and many beams of light came from it. A large dome formed, where there was light within but darkness outside. Sonic saw the evil hedgehog's form become clear. But he noticed something bizarre about Darknite. He looked at Darknite's stomach, which was swollen by a decent amount.

"Man Darknite, you sure let yourself go!" Sonic said. Darknite's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Silence, you blue idiot! This is not fat." Darknite said putting a hand on his stomach. "As strange as this may sound to one of inferior intelligence, there is life in here and not weight."

"So what, you're saying you're like, pregnant?" Sonic said, not taking Darknite seriously.

"Precisely!" Darknite said. "The heir of the Niteclan will emerge soon, and he will destroy you! But until he can wake up and kill you, I guess I can try!" Darknite unsheathed the Yangblade. Sonic was cocky, thinking the weight would make Darknite slow. Darknite charged forward and tried to slice at Sonic several times, but missed. Apparently, Sonic was right. Darknite then jumped back to the other side of the dome.

"Come on Darknite, that the best ya got?" Sonic said.

"Hardly! Crimson Crescents!" Darknite said pointing his sword at Sonic. Several red crescent-shaped blades formed one by one at it's tip and propelled themselves towards Sonic. Sonic dodged several of them, but a few hit him, and they left large cuts. They were indestructible. After hitting, they would all go back to the sword, where they would grow thin and disappear into the sword.

"Hahaha!" Darknite laughed. "These blades were coated with your blood, and now that the blood has been absorbed by the Yangblade, it has grown stronger, as have all attacks that come from the blade."

"It will take more than that to defeat me, Darknite!" Sonic said, still standing up despite the slight pain he felt.

"Don't even try to fool me, Sonic. You can barely stand up! But don't worry, soon you will feel the sweet release of death!" Darknite said. He then ran towards Sonic and slashed him across the stomach. Sonic tried to dodge, but those blades from before seemed to have done more damage to his body then he thought. He was an easy target. Blood spilled from his wounds and he collapsed. He saw Darknite standing over him, those evil crimson eyes looking at him and a cruel smile on Darknite's face as he put the tip of his blade on Sonic's throat. Sonic closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was next.

"Goodbye, Sonic the Hedge. . .Oww!" Darknite said before a large scream of pain came from him. Sonic opened his eyes to see Darknite clutching his stomach and the Yangblade on the ground.

"What?" Sonic said in a low voice.

"Damnit! He has to do this just as I'm about to kill him!" Darknite said. He opened his eyes and glared at Sonic. "I'll finish you later!" Darknite said before reaching into a part of his belt and pulling out a silver sphere. Darknite tossed it on the ground, and smoke filled the air once it hit the ground. When the smoke cleared, Darknite was gone.

"I guess I can say that his baby saved my life." Sonic said as he got up. Sonic scratched his head. "But what about Amy?" He then heard a strange sound. He looked up, and Amy was hanging from a branch, bound and gagged with ropes and tape. He jumped up, spun into a ball and cut through the ropes. He landed and caught Amy just before she hit the ground. He untied her and removed the tape.

"Oh Sonic! You saved me!" Amy said squeezing him into a hug.

"Amy, I can't breath!" Sonic said. Amy let go. Sonic caught his breath.

"Let's go, we need to plan what we're gonna do to get out of this mess." Sonic and Amy left the park, and began their plan to topple the rising power of the Niteclan.

Elsewhere, at an unknown location. . .

"Damnit!" Darknite roared in his new throne room. "I almost got rid of our one true problem!" He heard the clank of a metal foot on the floor and the light tapping of an organic one. Cybershad walked into the room.

"Brother, you should not get so upset over your loss. It was your heir's fault, not yours." Cybershad said.

"You're right brother. But once I give birth, I will be fit to begin the real phase of expansion of the Niteclan!" Darknite said. "And, there are so many pieces to set up in our game! We have governments, people, politicians, terrorist organizations, and powerful tyrants! Through careful manipulation, we can assure these groups eliminate each other, leaving us as the only power!" Darknite's face curled into a wicked smile. Tell me brother, do we have everything to construct the Nitefleet?"

"We are currently exchanging the gold we took from those Self-absorbed Americans for raw materials. The Nitefleet should be complete in a few months, if there are no interruptions besides agents and hunts for us." Cybershad said confidently.

"Good brother. And once we unleash the Nitefleet, every person on the planet will serve us or die!" Darknite said. "Hahahahaha!"


End file.
